chronet_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
General Chronet Roleplay is a server filled with unique factions. Some of these factions are of course higher in rank then others. Dead Factions "Dead" Factions refers to factions that are no longer exist-ant and the ones that no longer come on to Chronet unfortunately. Richards - The Richards were a very formidable faction a couple months back. They usually based at the red warehouse in the outskirts that contained fences blocking off the back yard, they were one of the biggest gangs at the time of their existence. They would all have the same colored cars and would raid in packs. They have most likely left to another server or just stopped playing all together. East Side Krooks '''- The East Side Krooks used to be a pretty large gang superior to the other factions, except the most of them used Glocks and other small handguns but, they were still a forced to be reckoned with! The leader of the E.S.K was Eric Wright. It was the biggest gang at the time and trust me, being chased down and raided by a gang of many people with pistols while you are hiding in your base co-warding for your life is pretty scary. Unfortunately, the leader went on the disband this faction while the members stopped playing, he does now lead a different faction called the Killa ST. BLOOD GANG. They would wear black clothing and usually owned the Taco Bell selling Tacos and Weed. '''The Kings - The Kings used to be a gang that would contain about 5 members. It was owned by Alex King. They all owned green vehicles such as the Tahoe, smart car, ETC. They would also go on raiding parties like all the other factions. They were heavily armed with mostly shotguns and full automatic firearms. They were allied with other factions such as the Trevilles (Another dead faction). One of their members (Christopher King) got permanently banned from Chronet which lead to the fall of the Kings. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSEv5YYDCqE This is a video showcasing the rivalry of the Kings and the E.S.K. The main 5 members were Alex, Mike, Anthony, Derran and Christopher. The Trevilles - The Trevilles were a lesser known gang since their time of fame was only a couple days. They were a gang who was hated by basically every other gang besides the Kings. They were armed with M3 Super 90 and pistols. They all wore the same orange shirt and were a raiding faction like every single other dead faction listed here so far. They would base in the lakeside warehouse which, some people would complain to be a "fail base". Active Factions The Ronsons - A faction owned and inhabited by veteran players. While the Ronsons have no official "leader", the faction was founded by Swan Ronson. It is currently inhabited by 10 members, as well as a handful of honorary members. The ten Ronsons are: Swan, Dominic, Sage, Dio, Andrew, Rakim, Dante, Bobman, Tyrome, and Ashley. They are the most influential faction currently because they have mostly been playing since the start of Chronet and they are all friends with the admins. They are usually either raiding, basing, doing RP Events (Business and Holiday Events) and Patrolling/Controlling the city of Rockford. They are usually armed with the most heavy weapons available to Chronet players such as the SIG, XM, M3, AK, G3 and, M4A1. They have many connections, their influence isn't only limited to the Ronsons gang, they now own the ASAP Mob (Previously owned by Rakim Mayer who is now Rakim Ronson) and some other important figures in the Chronet community. They are most likely going to be an important part of Chronet for a really long time so it's best to befriend them or go against them now. 'Killa ST. "Blood" Gang '- Killa ST. "Blood" Gang is a faction that is currently owned by Cameron Giles. It used consists of usually 5-7 members who wore red and would base on first floor of ghetto 2. They were usually armed with light equipment such as MAC-10, Shotguns and usually pistols. They were very "Textbook" african american gang. They would usually smoke dope, trash talk, and "bust slugs" into others. They used to be one of the most influential gang next to the Ronsons who despised and were despised by the police. They would often be causing mischief in the ghettos by causing mass shootouts with the police. They are no longer NEARLY as influential as they were before, it is now only inhibited by 3-4 members occasionally. This is a recorded video of a shootout with the police. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJndtxttI5s Category:Browse